Latin name of the genus and species of the plant claimed: Anthurium andreanum L. 
Variety denomination: Anthbnem.
xe2x80x98Anthbnemxe2x80x99 is a new and distinct cultivar of Anthurium, botanically known as Anthurium andreanum L. The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program, and was obtained from a cross made during such a program in Bleiswijk, The Netherlands, in 1996.
The female or seed parent was a pink-colored Anthurium pot plant designated number 95-634-01 (unpatented). The male or pollen parent was an orange-colored flowering Anthurium pot plant designated number 95-532-02 (proprietary, unpatented). xe2x80x98Anthbnemxe2x80x99 was discovered and selected as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross by the inventor, Jan van Dijk, in March, 1998 in a controlled environment in a glasshouse in Bleiswijk, The Netherlands.
Subsequent asexual reproduction by tissue culture at the same location has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar reproduces true to type through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Anthbnemxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Compact plant growth and early and very rich flowering;
2. Mini-type pot plant, maximum growth to an average of 40 cm;
3. Long and erect scape, inflorescences held well above the foliage;
4. Full plant habit due to shoot formation, lush plant due to straight but flexible inflorescence and leaf petioles;
5. Dark green leaves, compact, durable with light green primary veins;
6. Red and very durable inflorescences, lastingness of the inflorescence up to one year; and
7. Large amount of inflorescences in relation to the amount of leaves, resulting in an excellent leaf to inflorescence size ratio.